I'm Just One Hell of a Vampire
by Shaggy the Cat
Summary: Haley Davidson, a recently-made-orphan laundress of Irish descent, finds herself being pursued by a mysterious butler named Sebastian. But what is it exactly that he wants: lust, or something else? SebastianxOC. Rated M for Language, Violence, and Sexual Content. Mentions of rape.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Haley didn't need to look over her shoulder to know that she was being followed. Again.

For the past two weeks, a mysterious raven-haired man with crimson eyes had been trailing after her. She didn't know much about him, but she knew his name: Sebastian. He seemed to exist like the tides, without humanity and without mercy. His gaze, when they'd first come across each other, had bypassed her skin, her sex, as though they were irrelevant, eating its way into her soul, and when he was done, he'd spat her out and continued on his way.

However, since then he'd been following her around with a feline grace like she was a rather tasty bit of prey he was stalking. She didn't mind much; he kept his distance, as though it were only coincidence that they happened to be going in the same direction.

She didn't know what he saw in her. She was nothing fancy, just a simple laundress with an Irish heritage. However, her grandmother, whom had passed away recently, had often remarked positively on her stubbornness, which she took as a compliment. She turned her head slightly, just to make sure the raven-haired man was still following, before continuing her daily journey to the market. It had become such a habit of him to follow her that she would have felt uncomfortable if he wasn't three feet behind her.

An uneasy feeling stirred Haley's thoughts away from the mysterious Sebastian and towards a dark alleyway, where three shadowed shapes slowly came into focus. She hurried her pace, as did Sebastian, but the uneasiness did not fade. She hadn't walked two feet before one of the men that had been in the alley stepped in front of her. He was a tall lanky man with dirty blonde hair and a dying cigar between his teeth. The other two, both tall muscular men, one with brown hair and the other ginger, flanked her on both sides. They either hadn't noticed Sebastian or didn't find him threatening, because they began closing in as though he wasn't there. Threatening chuckles reached her eardrums, and just as the blonde one's hand grasped her shoulder in an iron grip, the red-haired one howled and fell to the ground with a thud.

Haley whipped her head around just in time to see the black shape that was Sebastian streak across the street and dart towards the brown-haired man. She didn't get much more of a look than that before the blonde man's other hand dove beneath the collar of her blouse and roughly squeezed her breast, eliciting a yelp of surprise and pain from his victim. Sebastian turned at breakneck speed, releasing the man he had in a deathgrip, and made as though he were about to dash over when the blonde man, right hand still gripping Haley's breast, released her shoulder and flicked out a blade, pressing it against the skin of her throat.

"One move," he hissed, his voice surprisingly deep and throaty, "and she dies."

The raven-haired man paused, then slowly stepped back. Even though his face showed no emotion, the conflict was easily seen in his red eyes. To move, or not to move...

"That's more like it, pretty boy," the blonde man spat, sheathing the blade. "You can have her back when I'm done, alright?" His right hand released her breast and slipped further downward. She took the opportunity to twist her head and sink her teeth into the flesh of his arm. He howled, then cursed and began beating her left and right in an attempt to get her to let go. He tasted bitter and stringy, but she chomped down harder until tooth scraped bone.

Sebastian wasted no time in dashing over, grabbing the man's free arm and twisting it behind his back. Haley let go, spitting blood - hers and the man's - then began kicking him in the shins. A quick blow to the head from the raven-haired man knocked him out cold.

Haley, bleeding from a cut on her lip and bruised black and blue, pushed herself to her feet, trembling slightly. "I...suppose...I should...thank you for that...Sebastian..." she panted, then her knees buckled and the ground came rushing up to meet her.

* * *

The world was nothing more than a blur of black for several moments, then she became acutely aware of something warm, enveloping her with its gentle heat. It took a moment more for her to register that she was being carried, by Sebastian, no less.

"Awake now, my lady?" he asked gently. She hadn't heard his voice until now. It was rich, soothing, and flowed more smoothly than water over polished stones.

"More or less. Why did you help me?"

"I very well couldn't have left a young damsel such as yourself in distress, now could I?"

"You could have...but you didn't..."

"I believe I haven't formally introduced myself. Sebastian Michaelis, butler of the Phantomhive manor."

"Haley Davidson."

"Should I escort you home, my lady?"

"Thank you for the offer, but I don't think that will be necessary. It isn't worth going back there much, now that my grandmother has passed on. It's too empty, too quiet. I don't think I'd live there much longer without losing my head. Not that I don't like the quiet, but now it's gotten...eerie..."

"Would you rather I take you to the manor instead?"

She hadn't even thought of that as an option, let alone a suggestion.

"N-n-n-no! I mean, your master would mind and I have a cat to take care of and the manor is too good for a laundress like me and-"

He pressed a slender finger to her lips to silence her. "Come now. The young master won't mind if you stay for a few days. He is an orphan, much like yourself." She was ready to protest, but didn't, knowing he'd find some way to dodge around it. He had that sort of air about him, an air that said "No matter what argument you try to pull I will end it without batting an eyelash".

It seemed as though she was stuck going to the infamous Phantomhive manor, whether she wanted to or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sebastian honestly thought his sex drive had left him some six or seven decades ago.

With vampires, who could reproduce simply by biting mortals and sharing blood with them, sexual intercourse was considered optional, and therefore, not needed. No one knew for sure whether or not vampires _could_ reproduce sexually. Once, maybe twice, in a vampire's life did feelings of lust and the desire for intercourse rise to the surface, but the compulsion faded quickly. This was especially true among the younger ones, and when these desires made themselves known, they often sought out mortals, and when they were through with them killed them and fed to their heart's content.

Sebastian had already experienced such twice in his two hundred years of living before that day two weeks ago, when he'd met the young woman on the street - that had now lapsed back into unconsciousness in his arms - and had - surprisingly - mistaken her for one of the Children of the Night. Usually, vampires could tell another from a mortal with a single glance from fifty feet away, but there had been a rather large crowd that day and he'd had to get closer to determine for sure. She had not scented of bloodlust or shadows at all, but soft, tender flesh and the rebellion that came with puberty.

It was then that the sinful desires rose again, and unlike the previous times, they would not vanish. For some reason, although the compulsion did not fade completely, it lessened when he was around her. He had then taken to following after her like a stray dog she'd met in an alley and fed, always close enough to keep the lust at bay but far enough away so she wouldn't notice. He assumed she probably had, for every once in a while she'd turn her head and glance at him before turning back around. If so, she didn't seem to mind.

However, this was not the only reason he'd started tailing her. After their unlikely encounter, he'd gone to his master, a young vampire named Ciel Phantomhive, and had told him of it.

_Follow her, _he'd told the elder vampire after he'd finished. _She might prove useful to us here._

Being his lapdog due to the deal they'd struck, despite Sebastian being Ciel's dominus, he'd agreed.

These feelings had not bothered him for nearly a century.

So why did they return now?

* * *

**A/N: I know this one's short, but I didn't know whether to just stop there or continue going, out of fear of making it too long. I like to keep my chapters at about 1000 words, give or take a couple hundred or so. I know it's strange, but that's how I roll.**


End file.
